Battles
by Luna is my Homegirl
Summary: Ginny goes to Godric's Hollow the same night Harry and Hermione do. A one-shot that could be changed into more if reviewed. REVIEW PLEASE


DISCLAIMER: J.K OWNS THE WORLD. I OWN NOTHING.

The water sprayed across my face as I watched the waves crash against the rocks. Absolute silence was a sound I used to run from, but not anymore. Watching the water as it swayed to the movements of the wind spiraled me into thoughts of him. The way his hand moved across my face and swept the stray hair out of my eyes, just so he could kiss me. The way he smiled and the way his hair fell across his forehead in a way so elegant it was almost cruel. Tears fell down my face and they mixed with the rain that was steadily falling to the ground. Then with a resounding boom, the heavens burst forth showing their true emotions. As the lightening flashed and the thunder boomed I walked. I walked until I could not walk anymore. I apparated to a destination I knew well, not shocked at what I was seeing. Fear and sorrow shook through my veins, numbing my senses as they passed by. No tears, no words. Nothing. I looked into his face and started to shake.

The statue was of his father though. The resemblance was shocking, they were almost identical. His mother was there as well, holding a little stone baby in stone blankets. The sight almost made me lose control even though I had seen it so many times before. I knew I shouldn't have come but I had to, I would risk my life just to find a clue that he was still alive. Drinking Polyjuice Potion was a smart move, I thought as I placed my hand on the his father's hand, wishing it was actually real. I know resembled a muggle girl from the town near my home. I left the Burrow after dinner. I retired to my room saying that I was tired and they left me alone. I left soon after that. Nobody knew I was gone except Fred and George. They had wanted to come but knew it would be less suspicious if only I went. They helped me with the Polyjuice Potion though. They understood why I had to do this and how important it was to me. It was Christmas Eve after all, he might come.

I went into a muggle bar that was full of drunk and soon to be drunk muggles who were celebrating the coming of Chritmas. The sober ones were leaving to go back to their husbands and their wives and their children. How I envied them. I wanted nothing more then to go back to someone I love to celebrate this special occasion. I walked out of the bar and saw and elderly couple walking away from the statue. Curious, I walked after them being careful not to get to close and to be quiet.

They walked to the graveyard and started to examine the headstones. It shocked me to see that. I knew that the graves were mostly of wizards and witches having examined it myself on my last visit to Godric's Hollow so that means that these curious elders must be a witch and wizard as well. I stepped into the bushes and my foot cracked a dead branch. The couple turned quickly towards me, muttered something and moved on. My breath slowed down as the shock went away. They were reactions I knew too well.

I watched the woman stop and look at two graves. My heart skipped a beat because I knew exactly what graves they were. I heard his name called out in by the woman, softly, but not tenderly. It was a frightened sort of tone that scared me even more because I knew exactly who was speaking. The old man walked slowly towards the grave, an anxious look upon his face, oh how I had seen that face so many times before at school. He read the graves, understanding and pain crawled from his eyes to his mouth in the matter of a second. I could tell he was losing control. The pain on his face was almost unbearable, how I longed to run out of my hiding spot and tell him it would be okay. But I did not. I stayed where I was, pain etched on my face, silent tears running down my face matching the ones running down his. I looked at the old woman and saw that she was crying as well. I wanted to go out to her as well and tell her to come home with me where everything will be okay, but I knew I couldn't. I had to stay put.

The man got up from the snow, looked around and then smiled and took the old woman's hand. I envied that woman even though I had no reason too. I knew who she was and I knew who he was. The only thing I wondered as I saw the woman's stone expression was where the third person I knew well was. I hoped that nothing had happened. Shock passed through my body, terror soon replacing it. What had happened to make him go away, why was he not with them. I thought that maybe he was under the cloak but there was not another set of footprints in the snow as they walked away.

I followed the old couple up the cobblestone street, past the statue that earned a good look from the both of them. I hid in the bushes once again. From my spot, I saw that the man looked for longer than the woman and she had to start pulling him away. I knew that she didn't want to stay out in the open for very long. Even in their disguises, she obviously thought that they would still be detected. They moved on to what I knew was the man's real destination. They walked up to the ruined house that I knew so very well. Only visible to the magical eye, the house was what the man had needed to see most, to know if everything was true. It was were he lost everything. He touched his hand to the gate and a sign popped up. He stared down at the sign for a while and I knew he was reading what was written. The woman of course was making a comment on how it was rude for people to write on something like that. I could almost here her voice saying, "vandalism". He smiled though and took her arm.

I walked away then, knowing what I needed to know. They were okay, but the worry of my brother was still etched on my face and I felt my disguise slipping away. Hermione wouldn't let him walk away, and if he was dead she would be a mess wouldn't she? I crept through the bushes to where the couple was standing. I was as close as I knew I could go and I said these last words

"I love you Harry."

And then I disapparated from that spot.

A/N: R/R please. Flames are appreciated as it is my first fic. Please give me advice or anything at that haha

thanks for reading though.


End file.
